


On the Beauty of Oysters

by lennyangel



Series: Keenser and Scotty, sitting in a tree, KISSINGetdown! [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien POV, Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Alien dick, Pining, Sorry guys, drinking buddies, xenophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: Lieutenant Keenser gets a new officer delivered to him at Delta Vega. And he finds himself becoming quite enchanted by the loud-mouthed, rude, brilliant engineer.





	1. A new recruit

**Author's Note:**

> My second Keenser/Scotty fic TODAY. They're connected, but not directly. A few things to note: this is from Keenser's POV, so I had a lot of fun talking about humans like some weird thing. Also, I made up some things about Roylans since there's not a lot of info. However, I did read on the Fandom Wiki that they are colourblind (by human standards) so I decided he was going to be red-blind (Protanopia). I ran a few pictures of Keenser, Scotty and a couple other characters for reference, through a colour-blindness simulator, but I am not colourblind so I apologise if my descriptions are well off. 
> 
> If you think about it, the Xenophillia in this fic is because Keenser finds Scotty a Hottie

Machinery hummed around the run-down work station. Steam puffed out of motors and dreamily leaked off of surfaces. A clanging echoed from a particular machine. It stopped and a four-foot-tall craggy faced alien popped out. Lieutenant Keenser stood and turned a switch on a nearby panel. The machine he had been working on hummed to life and he made a satisfied noise. Not that there was anyone around to hear it. When he had first been posted to Delta Vega, there had been a whole team of engineers, along with a medic, a cook and a few scientists. Over time, various individual's work had been completed, people were promoted, transferred or left for other reasons. Eventually it was just Keenser, monitoring the outpost, maintaining equipment and sending regular updates. He missed having other people around, not least because there was too much equipment for one engineer to handle. It frustrated him that some were falling into disrepair and most everything was dusty because he just didn't have time. And while he'd always been a solitary person, even on Royla, he'd never spent such a prolonged period of time without contact with another living thing. Even the supply shipments that came every two months were delivered by drone.

He must have been alone for almost a year by the time an unexpected knocking came the door. As he slowly made his way to the door, the knocking became an incessant banging that worried him. The entry pad on the outside had been broken for some time, so whoever it was must have been stranded in the ice and wind. He rushed down and opened the door.    
"About bloody time, I'm freezing ma arse off out here. " came a woollen voice from inside a hat. The officer shuffled inside, followed by a well laden hover dolly with more supplies than Keenser was used to. The hat was pulled up, revealing a full grey human face. Humans weren't normally this grey, ordinarily it was just their lips, suggesting that this human had changed colour due to the cold. He always found it interesting how easily humans changed colour, especially since he found out it was unintentional. Roylans changed colour to suit their mood but they were generally aware they were doing it, and it took longer than a few seconds for a full facial flush like embarrassment on humans.  

"I tried using the door pad," said the human. He had a Starfleet duffel bag over one shoulder. "But the bloody thing shocked me." Keenser nodded. He felt it might be appropriate to speak now. It had been a while since he'd needed to, he hoped he could still form humanoid sounds. Roylans didn't have vocal cords in the traditional sense.   
"Broken." He managed to grunt out. The flushed man gave him a condescending look.   
"Broken, aye. Shocked I am." It had been so long since he'd even heard sarcasm, Keenser couldn't bring himself to be annoyed by it. "Look here, I'm meant to report to a Lieutenant Keenser. Can you take me to him?" He asked. Keenser nodded, pointing towards himself. The gesture was either not understood or ignored.    
"Me." He grunted.   
"You?"   
"Keenser."   
" _You're_  Lieutenant Keenser?"   
"Yes."    
The man rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, a gesture Keenser had become familiar with in his time in Starfleet.    
"Well they told me you're the man in charge so here." He stuffed his hand in his pocket as he spoke and handed Keenser a memory drive. Presumably it held information on why Keenser had suddenly been sent a colleague.    
"So how many other are stationed?" Asked Scotty as they wandered back down the corridor. Clearly no one had briefed him on Delta Vega. Perhaps that's how they got him to agree. Tired of talking, Keenser just shook his head and hoped the gesture would be understood this time.    
"So, it's just the two of us in this Godforsaken hole?"   
"Yes." He managed to reply. He felt a bit sorry for the officer. He wasn't good at human ages, but he guessed from his smooth skin and lack of facial hair that he was a young man. Perhaps just graduated. Probably a mono-syllabic, inexpressive alien was not the most exciting companion for a young man. No matter. In all ways except his work, Keenser was used to disappointing people.    
"Do you ever say more than one word at a time?"   
"Rare."    
"Brilliant." 

 

 

Keenser set the new recruit, Scotty, to work on a basic machine. One he knew wouldn't matter if it was broken, just in case Starfleet had decided to send him a hopeless mechanic. He'd heard that every now and then some high-ranking official's kid got through on an easy course and then left with no real skills. He went to his office, a storage cupboard he'd put a computer in, and looked at the memory drive.   
   
NAME: MONTGOMERY SCOTT   
RANK: PETTY OFFICER   
HOMEWORLD: EARTH 

Montgomery Scott had graduated top of his class and had been the Academic aide to Admiral Jonathan Archer's Advanced Relativistic Mechanic but had sent the Admiral's prized beagle through a warp pad and the pet had been lost. He was since demoted and sent to this outpost. He was not as young as Keenser first thought. Further reading showed that Scotty had a history of struggles with authority but had been showed himself to be a brilliant mind and touch. Well, how fortunate for Keenser that he now had one of the best up and coming engineers in Starfleet all because of a beagle.

He hopped down from the shelf he used as a chair and wandered back into the main work station where he had left Scotty. Only to discover Scotty was not there. This was annoying. However, when he checked the machine, he saw that Scotty had not only fixed it, but had adjusted it slightly in a way that should have increased fuel economy and energy output. He soon located the man by the swears coming from behind a machine. It was the hot water generator to the showers, which had shut down a long time ago. Keenser didn't really require hot water though, so he simply bathed in cold water. There was a part missing, an old part that he hadn't bothered requesting because he didn't have time to fix it. He knocked on the metal belly of the cylinder.   
   
"Oh, aye, I fixed that doodad, I don't see why you needed me to really, practically useless. Then I was freezing so I thought I'd have a warm shower. Bloody cold water came out. So I came round here to give her a squiz. She's missing a part but I should be able to reroute the AH!" A shocking sound came out just before the scream. "I'm alright. Ah, there we are." The cylinder shuddered to life, clinking and bonking. Scotty shuffled himself out and smiled proudly.    
"Explain." Demanded Keenser.    
"What?"   
"Reroute. Explain." Scotty looked shocked at the command but explained it anyway. Of course. If only Keeenser had had time. The internal bladders that regulated his emotions let out an impressed smell. Not that a human would probably even notice it.    
"No shower. Come." He grunted, waving his arm and leading Scotty to other neglected machines. The rest of the day was dedicated to getting some heaters back online, food dehydrators working and other such basics that Keenser hadn't needed but Scotty certainly would.

Over the next week, almost everything in the work station had been looked at, if not properly cared for. Working with Scotty was surprisingly easy. While the green-haired man was very talkative, he knew his stuff. All Keenser had to do was vaguely gesture to a machine and Scotty would figure out what he wanted him to do. Or he would hand Keenser a tool just as the Roylan was thinking about it. It was as though they had been working together all their lives. He liked the way Scotty would hum to himself, or mutter aloud about things he was working on. In his spare time, the Scotsman (Keenser had found this out in an unprompted life story one afternoon) would note down calculations in regards to his transwarp theorem. A few times Keenser edited these formulas, only to be yelled at for his troubles until Scotty had relooked at the edits and thanked him for his contribution. There was a lot of that about Scotty. He seemed rough, yelling and storming around when he didn't get his way. But he respected Keenser's intelligence and was often kind. Keenser had gotten used to climbing up to get things from shelves he couldn't reach but Scotty had built him a small set of portable steps.    
"One day you'll fall and crack your head and I'll have no clue how to fix it." Was his explanation. Keenser very much doubted that a fall from such a short height would crack any part of his shell open, but he appreciated the sentiment.  

A while later, after their evening meal which they ate together, Scotty had complained about a lack of alcohol.    
"All I want, right, is a nice whiskey. There's plenty o' ice around to put in it, just a drop would help. I'm sick o' bloody protein nibs and bad coffee. A drop o' nice whiskey in ma coffee would perk me up no end."    
Keenser had hopped out of his seat and waddled away to his storage locker. He'd brought it with him, then forgotten about it. Now seemed as good a time as any to break it out. He returned and handed the bottle over to Scotty. The green-haired man whistled.   
"How'd you get this? This is blimmin' expensive. Supposedly the best stuff in the Galaxy." Keenser just shrugged.   
"Gift."    
"What, someone just gave you the most expensive whiskey in the Galaxy as what, a birthday present?" Keenser shrugged again. While he found the story humorous, not everyone he told had. He decided how he came about the alcohol wasn't important. Scotty poured them both a glass and it was quite enjoyable. Scotty went on about whiskey, and Scotland, and how to tell a good whiskey and Keenser listened quite happily.  


	2. Xenophilliacs and Oysters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk about Scotty's naked body and its not sexy

After that, it was a once a week treat to have a glass of whiskey after their meal. Keenser put a drop in his coffee once, and Scotty had smiled.   
"Thanks wee man."  'Wee man' was what he had started calling Keenser. He took a sip and made a face. "No, doesnae make that foul stuff any better." Then he laughed and took another sip. Keenser made sure in his update to place a special order for proper coffee. However, when the time for a delivery of supplies came around, nothing was delivered. He contacted Starfleet about the issue but received no reply. This was not entirely out of the norm. When he was alone, he never worried, seeing as he didn't need to eat nearly as much as humanoids and therefore often had a surplus of supplies. Scotty, on the other hand, ate much even for a human, which explained his soft belly.

He relayed the information, trying to send out a comforting smell, to Scotty who bemoaned the situation.    
"I dinnae how much longer I can survive on protein nibs and crap coffee. The whiskey isn't gonna last that long either." Just then there was a great cracking and moaning from deep within the facility. The two engineers shared a hasty look before shooting off in the direction of the Collector. She was a a three (human) man high machine that the facility had been built around. She was embedded in the ground, taking regular ice samples and relaying the information to a computer that then did calculations about various mineral presences. When they arrived, she was screaming in agony. Something was going to blow.

They snapped into action, Scotty barking orders and throwing Keenser tools just as Keenser threw his hand up in the air to catch them. Despite Keenser technically being in charge, he trusted Scotty's expertise and time was of the essence.    
"Ack, something's bunged her up, we're gonna have to relieve build up." Said Scotty, wrenching a valve and tapping at instruments. "Wee man!" He called, "can you climb up there and unscrew her pressure valve? I'll give you a boost." And then Keenser was stepping inn his hands and being lifted up. He expertly scrambled up the machine, despite her shaking and groaning beneath him. He shunted across the pipe to the release valve. As he turned the valve, there was a great shaking and then dark black oil burst force. The pipe burst, sending Keenser toppling off. He landed in a pile of black goo, right next to a completely drenched Scotty. However, the machine had been saved and the pressure release made her quiet down and go back to chugging along.  

  
The two of them squelched along to the showers.  They stripped and got under the high-pressure nozzles. The showers were communal, designed for eight people to have a shower at once, with four nozzles on either side. It had just so happened they'd never really needed to have one at the same time. Keenser found himself distracted by Scotty's naked form. He'd only ever seen the man with layers, a mere approximation of human form showing through the coats and gloves and hats. He was shockingly smooth, a pale grey all over with only light green hairs covering his arms, legs, torso and back. His skin soon darkened under the heat of the shower. He knew he shouldn't stare, but here was a naked alien, and one who he quite liked the company of. Quite a bit, if he was being honest with himself.

The notion of sexual attraction, in humanoid terms, was rather foreign to Keenser. His species engaged in reproductive sex acts only. However, romantic attraction was entirely different. Roylans pair bonded, often for life, with another Roylan that could make them happy. Love was considered an essential part of living but not considered necessary for the production of children. Two Roylans would reproduce when their genetics would create the most advantageous offspring. They would each take half the eggs and raise them separately. Keenser had never met his other siblings. Therefore, his interest in Scotty's body did surprise him somewhat. It couldn't have been sexual attraction. Why couldn't he stop looking though? 

Scotty noticed his staring. He didn't seem particularly embarassed but did say,   
"Look, if you're one of them Xenophilliacs, I should have you know I'm not a prime specimen of a man." he indicated his body. "I'm basically a giant man baby. My chest is less than defined, I have a muffin top and my penis is average at best." Keenser eyes followed his hands down to the flaccid muscle that was the human penis. True, it wasn't a particularly impressive specimen, but that kind of made it appeal to Keenser. Outer genitals were all kind of strange looking to him, so the smaller ones he felt he could handle better. Then he had to laugh, his body shaking, eye stalks waving as he made little high pitched squeaks.   
  
"Oy, I may not be ashamed of my averageness but there's no need to ta laugh." Scotty said, smiling despite his words. Keenser shook his head.    
"Xenophilliacs. Met." He explained.  Scotty raised his eyebrows.   
"Oh aye?"    
"One called me "sexy pumice stone." Asked to rub feet on me. Offered to pay." He chuckled again. There had been quite a few, most he met while studying at Starfleet, but this particular guy had caused him much amusement. Scotty howled with laughter.   
"No! Dirty fucker. You didn't let him?!" Keenser shrugged. The man had rubbed himself to completion then completely lost interest in him.    
"Oh you dirty little beggar!" Scotty was bent over, his skin flushed even greyer than normal. Tears were streaming down his face. "I hope he paid well." Keenser made an amused scent.   
"Tell me."   
"What?"   
"Been drinking it."    
Scotty all but screamed. 

After that, he relaxed even more around Scotty. He opened up about being mocked on his home palnet by the people he thought were his friends ("Wait, you're tall?!"), how after first contact with Starfleet he'd been excited to leave and learn. The culture shock, the homesickness, the excitement of space travel and meeting new cultures. His love of machines, a solace in an ever expanding and lonely universe. Scotty had understood that.    
"At Starfleet, I often left people behind. My ideas, my thinking, they couldn't keep up, thought my head was in the stars. Numbers, machines, they're constant. They're sympathetic when people aren't." He'd said. Keenser nodded.

He'd also taken to watching Scotty more. Sometimes, while they worked, he'd sneak glances at his new friend. He liked the way Scotty's face would go when all his concentration was on his work. He liked the smell of his sweat after toiling under a hot machine. That was something else about humans that had fascinated him. Such smelly creatures, but their wasted nasal capacity meant they didn't realise it. Which meant all the smells they made were unintentional. While Keenser talked via a constant changing scent cloud that was too delicate for humanoid noses, Scotty just smelled like Scotty. It was this smell he'd grown to love, that helped him fall asleep at night as it floated up from the bunk beneath him.

There was also Scotty's smile, his ever-changing emotional face that would light up when he laughed. More than once that smile had made Keenser feel woozy. When Roylans were overcome with emotion, and their internal system was in danger of unbalance, it would shut down. Scotty was dangerously close to making Keenser stop working with his beautiful face. It was when Keenser was contemplating this one evening, on the fourth month since Scotty's arrival, when Scotty said something quite odd.   
"You ever had oysters?" He asked. The question took Keenser out of the reverie of how nice green-hair was and how rare it was to see a human with that colouring. He shook his head.   
"Most people think they're ugly. Tasty. The ancients used to think they were an aphrodisiac. Slurp them whole from their shell. It's the shell that's ugly, to most people. But I always thought those ridges and curves were quite beautiful. Also, its oysters that give us pearls, and pearls are beautiful. Made from the oyster covering an irritant with mucus. Gross. But beautiful. I dinnae, I just think oysters are kind of beautiful." He finished the thought and a final sip of his whiskey. "G'night." And he toddled off to bed, leaving Keenser somehow feeling jealous of a food substance he'd never even heard of. 


	3. Oceans and Warpcores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How obvious is it that I have zero understanding of engineering, mechanics, or any of the things that would be useful in writing about two character whose jobs (and main interests) include those things?

Scotty continued to pose a danger to the delicate balance of Keenser's internal organs. It was now the fourth month since his arrival, with still no supply delivery. Scotty was complaining of starvation, and while Keenser knew ostensibly that the man was prone to exaggeration, there was a part of him that was still anxious. Scotty kicked up a fuss when Keenser imposed a ration system on them both.   
"Oh, it's fine fa you, you eat three nibs and you're stuffed, I'm a good foot and a half taller than you!" But Keenser had stood his ground. He did, after all, outrank his human companion and would not know how to go about avoiding or treating starvation in them.  Scotty complained, calling him an Oyster-faced little demon, but never actively defied the order. It would have been quite easy for him to just grab more, but he just sat at the table patiently while being served.

It gave Keenser a sense of completion to take care of his human friend. On Royla, one showed affection by being caring towards another. Pair-bonded mates weighted on each other hand and foot. It felt sneaky, since Scotty didn't understand, but it gave him happiness every time he tucked Scotty in to bed after finding him asleep at a work station, or tended a light burn or cut, and even took care of a fever once. Neither of them got any work done that day because Scotty didn't understand the meaning of bedrest so Keenser had been forced to sit on him. Too weak to remove the alien, Scotty had fallen asleep and made loud nasal sounds which Keenser had found quite endearing.   

He was working on his Secret Project when he heard Scotty wake. He needed less sleep than humans so he always got a good two hours on his secret project done before Scotty shuffled in. He slid it away and waddled over to make a coffee. He placed the mug down in front of the yawning green-haired man just as he sat down. There was a sleepy thanks in response. Then Keenser went about serving up the breakfast rations. The day went by as normal, Scotty chatting away when they were in the same room, songs drifting down cold hallways when they were apart. Then he heard a great cry. He emitted some worry gases, rushing down the corridor. It was not uncommon to hear Scotty cry in pain, often being too eager to wear proper protection. But this had been different; it was too long and loud to be a small spark. He arrived to see Scotty on the floor, moaning and cradling his left hand.

Rushing over, he took the hand, crooning soothingly and trying to comfort Scotty. There was a large burn on the hand, the flesh red raw and already blistering. It seemed to travel up the arm. He glared at Scotty.   
"No, I must have touched the wrong wire or someit. " He winced underneath Keenser's worried pawings. He didn't complain when Keenser hurriedly lead him to med bay. Keenser sat him down. He treated the wound on the hand first, spraying it with a coolant and then wrapping it in clear bandages. He then took off Scotty's layers, trying to follow the burn up the arm. Scotty tensed up at being stripped but didn't have the mobility to it himself. When he was shirtless and shivering, Keenser could see the full extent of the burn.

He made an unhappy noise. It had travelled up the arm and along the shoulder, into the pectoral and stopping just before the left nipple. He went to work treating the wound. Scotty watched him closely the whole time, their heads practically touching when Keenser reached his chest. Placing his hand against the fatty tissue covering the muscle, Keenser could vaguely feel Scotty's heartbeat. He looked up and their eyes met. Scotty swallowed. Time seemed to slow. Human eyes were so complex. So beautiful.    
"Can you smell the ocean?" Said Scotty suddenly, head pulling away to sniff around. Keenser could smell the something that smelled like the ocean, it was the comforting smell he'd given off subconsciously to help soothe Scotty. Perhaps it was strong enough for the human to smell?    
"I love the ocean. Reminds me of my home town. The swells crashing against the cliffs always made me excited." He smiled off in to the middle distance. Keenser pushed him off the table.   
"Bed."   
"Ack I'm fine."   
"Bed!"  

At Keenser's insistence, Scotty stayed in bed one day but after that he would not be reasoned with.    
"It's a burn, it'll heal. And bed rest or no, it won't change how fast." Keenser wasn't entirely sure. Scotty was the type to lie to get his own way, and he knew Keenser wasn't familiar with human biology. But after observing him for a whole day, he was satisfied that there seemed no obvious damage to Scotty's overall health. They went back to work as usual, but Scotty kept coming over to Keenser and sniffing. Eventually he commented on his own strange behaviour. 

  
"I've noticed, when you're working, and you're really concentrating, you give off this kind of, I dunno, mossy smell." He was leaned back in his chair, appraising Keenser with his complex human eyes. "Other times, when you're laughing, I smell coffee. Sometimes I think it's just me, but no, it's always when you're laughing. Some others I've noticed are fresh cut grass, old motor oil, and even the smell of a warp core igniting." That last observation made Keenser worried. He knew when he looked at Scotty that the intensity of his feelings leaked out, but he hadn't expected Scotty to notice his declarations of affection, let alone recognise them. He didn't reply but Scotty wasn't letting it go.   
"So, are those you or has the cold frazzled ma nostrils?" Keenser sighed.   
"Me. Roylan communication. Humans can't smell." He glanced over at Scotty. "Normally." This made his friend lean back with a proud grin.    
"What does it all mean? Coffee is like your laughter, amusement, happiness, right? And I assume moss is happy too. The oceany smell came when you were treating my wound. Was that concern or anger?"   
"Comfort." Scotty's face softened gently. Keenser did not like where this line of questioning was headed.   
"Right. So, what's the warp core ignition?" Scotty was leaning forward, staring earnestly at Keenser. Why'd he jump right to it? He hadn't had a chance to come up with a lie. He stayed silent for a while, too long. It was suspicious. He needed a distraction.

    
"Want show you something." He said, jumping out of his seat. He went to where he stored his Secret Project. It wasn't quite finished but he hoped it would prove the distraction he wanted. He pulled it out and placed it on a work bench.    
"Oh ma god, is that what I think it is?" Came a thankfully very excited and distracted Scotty. Keenser nodded. He had cannibalised parts and even made some himself, but what he had designed should be able to filter water and protein nibs into something a lot like alcohol.    
"Whiskey ran out."   
"Aye, and there's no more dirty perverts around who'll pay you to rub their feet on you around." Scotty beamed as he inspected the machine. "Although, on that note, this is brilliant, wee man, I could kiss you." And with that he turned he full force of his smile on Keenser. Who promptly passed out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Scotty have a sensitive nose, or is he, like Keenser, just paying more attention to his companion?


	4. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a wee mistake when I first posted last chapter. The ocean smell is comfort, not concern.

Consciousness slipped back in like a dream. He heard frantic words of varying vulgarity. He tried to shush the noise.    
"Wee man! You awake?"   
Keenser's eye stalks flickered to light. The smooth, grey face of Scotty blurred into view. It was twisted in a frown. Memories flooded back to Keenser in a pleasant cool wave. He felt as though he was floating below the ocean waves. His hand found Scotty's cheek, and he leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips met, Scotty pulled back as though he'd been burned.

There was silence.

Keenser's head suddenly resurfaced, and the scorching heat laid bare his mistake. He tried to explain his mistake, stumbling over his explanation in Roylan, unable to form human words.     
"Woah there, wee man." Scotty held up his hands in an appeasing gesture. "What you’re making is the nasal equivalent of mixing all the pains together. All I’m getting is brown." He seemed less uncomfortable than before. Keenser took some deep breaths.    
"Sorry." He managed to say. Scotty shifted awkwardly in his seat.   
"I couldn't tell if ye were dead or not." He laughed dryly. "So, I've just been sitting here worrying." The concern was touching, but Keenser had to remind himself that humans could show concern after the slightest bond formation. He'd once seen one apologise to a door. This concern for his life would be par for the course for Scotty, an ordinary gesture between colleagues. Colleagues. That's all they were. Friends, maybe. If Keenser hadn't ruined it all by being a lovesick fool. 

   
"What happened?" The question was whispered. Keeser had two options. Admit the truth, that he had been so fooloishly excited over the prospect of a kiss that his body had shut down. Or lie and come up with an excuse that wouldn't further split the relationship they already had.   
"Sick."    
"Sick? Do you need something? Bed rest? Shall I make you protein nib soup or someit?" No, the last thing he needed was more misleading fuss.    
"Fine now. Happens."   
"It happens? Christ, warn a guy! I nearly passed out myself from worry."   
"Sorry."    
Scorry's face softened.    
"It's alright. Just. Be careful, okay?" 

 

Keenser had insisted on going back to work. He needed to focus on a machine or he was going to pass out again from embarrassment and heart break. Scotty hounded him for a few hours, however he soon became satisfied that Keenser was not going to immediately topple over again and went back to his own work. They settled back into a routine, except Scotty wouldn't go off to work on his own things. He insisted on either helping Keenser or working in the same room. The Roylan was forced to make up tasks just to get some alone time.

It didn't help that Scotty was also admonishing Keenser for little things. He walked into Keenser's office and blew up.   
"Get down from there! Get a proper chair!"    
Even when Keenser was using the stepladder that Scotty had made him, the man seemed angry about it. However, Keenser was used to Scotty's yelling and basically ignored it. Scotty only had two modes anyway: Loud and Louder. Hypervigilant of Scotty's sense of smell, ashamed of his behaviour and feelings and now unable to be alone or even sit in his office, Keenser was very on edge. Perhaps Scotty noticed, perhaps he picked up on the way Keenser flinched away from his touch and kept ordering him to go and fetch things that he didn't need.    


One evening Scotty came into the dining hall with two glasses and the (no longer) Secret Project.    
"Assuming we've been tracking the Stardate correctly, its ma birthday." He announced, filling the glasses with a suspiciously brown liquid.   
"Protein nib wine, or maybe it's closer to vodka. Either way, it'll do the job." He slid a glass over to Keenser, who eyed the strong-smelling liquid suspiciously. "Och, it won't kill you, look!" Scotty downed both his and Keenser's glasses. Then he sucked his teeth while pulling a face.   
"Oh, aye, that's disgusting. But Scott tradition dictates I get drunk on me birthday. And you, wee man," he slid the refilled glass over to Keenser with a wink, "are coming with me."  

Three drinks in, Scotty was ranting (again) about the transwarp theorem.    
"I know there's something I'm missing. A concept I can't grasp. I go to grab it but like water, it slips out. Space." Keenser nodded.   
   
Five drinks in, Scotty was singing old Scottish folk tunes. At least, that's what he said they were. They sounded suspiciously adlibbed.    
"Come on Oyster-face!" Slurred Scotty, burping a little. "You know this one." Keenser did not. But since he figured Scotty was making them up, he made a bubbling sound. To Roylans, this would have sounded like an impressive baritone. Scotty just said,   
"Oh. pardon you."

Seven drinks in, Scotty was close. Really close. His face was inches away from Keenser's. His hands wandered across the tiny valleys of Keenser's face. This was a problem, because Keenser was desperately trying not to fall off his chair. Scotty's hands were delicately brushing against the hard shell. Due to evolutionary necessity, Roylan shells were extremely sensitive to gentle touch and subtle air changes, but not so much to hard ones. Which is why Keenser could fall seventeen feet and be fine, but Scotty's drunken stroking was causing him to scream internally.    
  
"Oyster-face." Mumbled Scotty. His forehead fell against Keenser's. "What if I just kissed you now?" A hand came up to his face. "Would that be.." He pulled away, laughing. "Wouldn't that be hilarious."   
There was a clang and a crash as the chair hit the floor. Keenser was standing, seething, glaring at Scotty.    
"Bastard." He managed to choke out, before turning and running away.   
  
He heard Scotty yell his name and trip behind him. It didn't matter. He could feel himself starting to faint. He found himself in the bedroom, their bedroom, and climbed into the top bunk. Burrowing under the sheets, he let himself fall into blissful unconsciousness.   
  
When he woke, he heard sniffling and crying coming from the bunk below. He rolled over to see Scotty's legs poking out.   
"Scotty?" There was a bump as an eager head banged against the bunk. Scotty's miserable face appeared beside him.   
"I'm so sorry."    
"Okay." Keenser reached out his hand to pat Scotty soothingly on the head. He was rewarded with a weak smile. "Sleep." He ordered. Scotty nodded, crawling in to bed.   
"Good night, Keenser."   
"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you get two emotionally repressed engineers together.....romantic tension.....misunderstandings....  
> This pained me to write, I just want these two dummies to be happy


	5. Warp Core Ignition

The next morning, Keenser woke with a throbbing in his lower back. Such was the aftermath of so much alcohol. He tapped down the ladder from his bunk to the floor. Scotty was snoring loudly, huddled up in his clothes like a giant baby. Keenser watched him for a little while before heading to work. Scotty slept in later than usual, which unfortunately gave Keenser more time to think. When people got drunk, they of their inhibitions lowered. They often said or did things they wouldn't ordinarily, which didn't necessarily mean that these things were their truths. All sorts of thoughts could pass through a person's head, all contradictory, and they weren't what that person really felt. It was what they chose to act on that made them who they were. 

Keenser had chosen to act on his feelings for Scotty. This had resulted in a pretty obvious rejection. However, Scotty had chosen to reach out in an act of friendship. This much Keenser could be sure of. The events of their drunken night though, that was trickier. Scotty had looked, for a significant portion of the evening, as though he were going to kiss Keenser. Which could simply mean Scotty was an amorous drunk. It was the words he had said that made Keenser angry. 'Hilarious.' Oh yes, he knew how it must seem to a human. Scotty might, by his own admission, not be the pinnacle of human beauty but he was still well within the realm. There was no way that Keenser, in his alienness, could ever be considered attractive by human standards. Not even on Royla had he been considered attractive. Too tall, too reserved, too interested in machines. Perhaps he was destined to go un-pair-bonded. 

He heard the sounds of Scotty getting up. He set about preparing coffee and the breakfast ration. Scotty shuffled in, wincing at the light. Avoiding looking directly at the man, Keenser placed breakfast in front of him. A mumbled thanks. A nervous smile.    
   
They went about work as normal, although both of them were slower than usual. Scotty had just raised his feet to the desk and laid back for a "kip" when Keenser heard the door opening. Maybe this was the long-awaited supply delivery. He trotted down the long hallway but was surprised to find two more humanoids, and disappointed to find no supply trolley. He found himself being swept along in their talk of time travel, and the wiping out of the fleet, destruction of Vulcan and watching Scotty getting rather excited. The most exciting revelation for both of them was the idea that Scotty's transwarp theorem was correct, he just hadn't finished it yet. A sense of pride swelled inside Keenser at that. He watched over Scotty's shoulder as they appraised the theorem the old Vulcan had typed in. Space as the thing that was moving. It was like one of those riddles that's really obvious in retrospect.

Anxiety started to fill him. There were only two transport pads in their old, run-down little machine. Of course, the young and ambitious human was going to go, and Scotty had not only expressed interest, but been encouraged to go to by the older Vulcan.    
"Alright then laddie, live or die, let's do this." Scotty said, stepping on to the pad. They both knew the equation was sound, so the chances of death were minimal. Minimal. Not zero.  Keenser wondered if the two of them could beam together. He was pushed back.   
"You cannae come with me, go on." Scotty's voice was quiet, none of the usual harshness. He wasn't looking directly at Keenser, who was suddenly realising what was happening. He watched sadly as the pads sparked to life. Scotty waved as his body was consumed in light and Keenser waved back. Then he was gone. If the mission was successful, if the stopped Nero and saved Earth, Scotty wouldn't come back. He was certain of it.

 

He fell back into his work. The old Vulcan stuck around, and while he was not nearly as chatty as Scotty, his presence did something to combat the melancholy that had surrounded Keenser. Although, it had depressed him further when it turned out that Spock had not known who he was, while he had known and apparently worked with the Scotty of the other timeline for many years. This solidified his belief that Scotty was never coming back. He'd never see him again. He started sleeping in the bottom bunk, the sheets still holding the familiar smell of his friend. Old friend. Just a memory now.

So, it was to his great surprise when he walked in to his workstation and saw Pock talking to a familiar looking human and a very familiar one. Scotty turned around, beaming at him.    
"Wee man!" 

 

  
   
Keenser woke with a bright light above him. He was on a hard but not uncomfortable surface, with unfamiliar voices floating around him. He sat up experimentally. A man in a Medical shirt came over to him.   
"Lieutenant Keenser, glad to see you're awake." He held out a scanner and checked over Keenser's body. "Everything looks normal, I think." He muttered.    
"Where?"   
"You're on the Starship Keller."     
"Scotty?!" He suddenly remembered the very reason he had lost consciousness in the first place. The doctor looked uncomfortable, coughing slightly before he answered.   
"Lieutenant Commander Scott is, er, busy. He sends his regards." Keenser deflated completely. They must have returned for Spock and Keenser had simply also been there. He waited while the doctor, checked over him. When he was given a clean bill of health, he was allowed to return to Delta Vega.

As he wandered out, he bumped into the human who had taken Scotty away.   
"Keenser! Good to see you up and about. Gave us a right shock when you just fell over. Scotty panicked." He chuckled for a moment before apparently realizing a mistake and going serious again. "Heading back to Delta Vega? I'll walk you to the transporters." Keenser ignored this obvious subject avoidance. They walked in silence for a bit, but Kirk, like most humans, couldn't avoid talking for long.   
"Doesn't it get inconvenient, feinting when you're overwhelmed by emotions? Or does it not come up that much?" he asked. Keenser just shrugged.  
  
They were close to the transporters room now and soon he would be all alone again. He made no effort to hide his morose mood. Kirk appraised him while he got himself ready to beam. He leaned against the wall of the pad.   
"You know, it's not any of my business, but after everything that's happened recently, I can't help but think it's a shame. I'm not sure what Scotty did and I'm sure you have good reason to be mad at him. So mad you're overcome with it when you see him. But, you guys seemed to get on well and I know Scotty's upset. I feel it would be a shame not to talk to each other, you know?" He stepped back, nodding to the ensign in charge of beaming. But Keenser had stepped off the pad. He was shaking.    
"Scotty." He demanded.   
   
The Captain lead Keenser down to engineering, not saying a word as Keenser grumbled to himself. That stupid man. When they arrived, Kirk greeted Scotty who turned around to say something and froze when he saw Keenser. He started to stumble over a greeting as Keenser strode over and kicked him in the shin.    
"OW!"   
"Stupid."    
"Look, Keenser, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come ba-OW!" Keenser had punched him in the stomach.    
"Stupid." He said again, raising his fist once more. Scotty held up his hands in surrender.    
"Alrigh' alright, stop, you're very ridgey." Keenser lowered his hand, trying to breathe through the flurry of emotions. Too many mood changes in one day was making him dizzy. Scotty was just looking at him as though he was completely lost.  
   
"Thought you were dead!" He was shaking still. He didn't know what to do with all these feelings, but he wasn't overwhelmed. No one emotion was taking over. He was sad, he was hurt, relieved, angry, happy and very confused. Mostly confused.    
"I'm sorry." Said Scotty. "I'm alright, I'm here, see, just fine, same old Scotty." They both laughed. Keenser hit Scotty gently.    
"Glad." He sighed. Scotty relaxed a little, although he still looked confused. "Lonely." Keenser explained.    
"Oh!" Realisation dawned on the green-haired man's face. "Oh, I'll ask Captain Kirk if we can get you stationed somewhere less godforsaken and freezing. Maybe a starship. I'm on the Enterprise, Chief Engineer, Kirk asked me himself, can you believe it, oh, but don't worry, I'll make sure we aren't on the same ship..."   
"Why?" Scotty looked down in surprise.   
"Why what? Why am I Chief engineer, long story, but the previous one is dead, we were attacked it was all a big thing-" he stopped as Keenser shook his head aggressively. Keener focused on the words, to try to get the answer he wanted.   
"Why not Enterprise?" He paused, afraid to ask his next question. "Hate me?"  
  
Involuntary crying sounds escaped him, high pitched meeps that were released along with his sadness odours. Scotty kneeled down so they were face to face.    
"Hate you? God no! I thought, I thought you hated me. " Keenser shook his head. "Oh, thank god. I was trying to be brave, not saying goodbye and all, for your sake, but inside I was falling apart." For his sake? What did that mean? Had Scotty genuinely thought Keenser was mad at him. He thought about what Kirk had said. Had Scotty thought he'd been overwhelmed by anger, and that was why he wanted to give Keenser space. What a stupid man.  
  
He gripped Scotty's shoulders, who held onto his arms. Scotty smiled sweetly at him and Keenser let him know how he felt.    
"Ah, there it is. That warp core ignition smell. I love that smell. It's one of my favourites. I just love-" he stopped with his mouth open. His eyes went wide. He licked his lips. "   
"Alrigh'. I'm going to say something now, that might be stupid. It's probably stupid. I mean, why would someone as kind and brilliant and patient as you....with me...I'm so annoying and stupid and rude and loud and....but I nearly died...when I beamed into that water tube I realised I had so many regrets..." The words he was saying were confusing and worrying. He'd beamed into a water tube? He'd mentioned they'd been attacked. How many times since they'd parted ways had Scotty almost died? He really needed to stay around to protect this man. This man who had finished muttering to himself and was looking him earnestly in the eyes.    
"I love you." Scotty took a deep breath. "Too."  
  
Their mouths smashed together as Keenser leaned forward. As Scotty's hand moved to gently hold the back of his head, he had to push him away. Questions died on the Chief Engineer's lips as he saw Keenser wobble. He laughed.    
"You know, if you're going to pass out every time we kiss, I'm definitely going to use it to my advantage." Keenser pushed against him slightly while laughing himself.    
"Just need get used to it." He said, leaning in for another kiss. 

That night, after waking up in Scotty's arms, collecting his things from the outpost, and being accepted to the crew immediately by a far too pleased himself Kirk, Keenser finally felt at home. They were on their way back to Earth, back to the Starship Enterprise, where he would work with Scotty for as long as he could. He snuggled into Scotty's chest. They were sharing a bed at his own insistence, much to Scotty's embarrassment and poorly hidden joy. The rhythmic sound of Scotty's heartbeat and breathing was soothing. It reminded him vaguely of the ocean. A sweet kiss was placed on his forehead.   
"Good night." Whispered Scotty.   
"Good night." He whispered back.    
They fell asleep, both dreaming happily of their future together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! Happy ending, yay! I hope this doesn't feel too rushed. I was going for a whirlwind romantic climax, dunno if I achieved it. 
> 
> As I finish this, I realise I'm just going to have to write more. There is sparse Keenser/Scotty content out there, and I can't draw so I'm just going to have to write more fic. More content. Maybe then more people can join us in sweet double engineer romance.
> 
> If you enjoy what I write, you could find more of me on my blog [earendil-elenion](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/earendil-elenion) or my writing blog [blankpagewriting](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blankpagewriting)


End file.
